finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Defender (weapon)
The is a recurring Knight Sword appearing in several Final Fantasy games. As its name implies, it usually raises the Defense stat of the user or helps protect them in some way. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Defender is not as powerful as Excalibur or Masamune, but it casts Blink when used as an item in battle. It is usable by the Knight, Ninja, and Red Wizard Jobs, and provides 30 Attack and 35 Accuracy. It is found in the Waterfall Cavern. Final Fantasy II The Defender is found in the Cyclone, and provides 78 Attack, 64% Accuracy, and 16% Evasion. Final Fantasy III The Defender is a greatsword that can be used by most Knight classes. It is bought at the Ancient Ruins and ''Invincible (NES version only) for 16,500 gil and is found in the Temple of Time. It casts Protect when used as an item in battle and provides 95 Attack and 5 Vitality when equipped. ''Final Fantasy IV The Defender is a greatsword for Cecil and Kain. It is found in a monster-in-a-box chest on the third floor of the Passage of the Eidolons. It provides 105 Attack, 40 Accuracy, +15 Defense, and casts Protect when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Defender is a sword found at the end of the Lunarians' second Challenge Dungeon. It is Golbez's best weapon in the Lunarians' Tale. Final Fantasy V The Defender is a sword for Knights and Gladiators. One is found in the right section of Fork Tower, and can be rarely stolen from Sea Devils or Landcrawlers. Similar to the Main Gauche and Sasuke's Blade, it has a 25% chance to parry blockable enemy attacks. It provides 96 Attack, 99 Hit Rate, and casts Protect when used as an item. Final Fantasy IX The Defender is one of Steiner's swords which can be bought in Bran Bal and Daguerreo for 9,340 gil. It teaches the Thunder Slash ability and provides 65 Attack, as well as halving Ice and Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy X The Defender is one of Yuna's rods. Any of her weapons turns into the Defender when its dominant ability is be either Counter Attack or Evade & Counter. Final Fantasy XII The Defender is the second weakest greatsword, with the Claymore being the weakest. It can be bought at Balfonheim Port for 13,000 gil. Defenders are also rarely dropped by the Leynir, and one is rewarded when helping the "Miffed Moogle" at the Balfonheim chocobo stables as part of the Great Cockatrice Escape sidequest. The Defender has an Attack power of 91, and also grants an Evasion rating of 35, making it the second most evasive weapon in the game, eclipsed only by the Wyrmhero Blade that has a rating of 50. The Defender's combo rate, however, is only 5%, less than that of an average greatsword. All greatswords have 2.47s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average what it comes to attacking speed. The Defender can only be equipped by characters with the Greatsword 2 license. In the game's ''Zodiac Job System version, the Defender can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Mage, and Knight. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Defender is Basch's default weapon. It is also part of the Tiger's Tactics Recipe Book, and requires one Durable Metal and two Robust Carapaces to craft. It provides +80 Attack, +40 Magick, and +60 Speed. Final Fantasy Tactics The Defender can be stolen from Dycedarg Beoulve in Eagrose Castle and from Meliadoul Tengille in the Free City of Bervenia, or obtained after poaching an Elder Treant, and it is also Beowulf's default weapon. It is the weakest of the Knight Swords, but adds 60% to a character's physical Evade when used with Weapon Guard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Defender is a Knightsword that may be equipped by the Templar, Defender, and Paladin Job classes. It is one of the weaker and most common knightswords, being only a plain steel blue blade with no defining features. It can be obtained from Cyril for 4,000 gil and any other town for 4,500 gil. It teaches Nurse to Paladins for 100 AP and Hibernate to Defenders for 100 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Defender is one of the weakest knightswords in the game, providing only +35 Attack. It can be bought for 1,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Wind Stone, Zirconium, and Fury Fragments, and teaches the ability Nurse to Paladins and the ability Hibernate to Defenders. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Defender is a Clavat weapon that can forged with the Victorious Weapon scroll, two chunks of iron, an ogre fang, and 500 gil. It is one of two weapons with the Focus Attack Bash, which involves rushing to a target and smashing the foe with one's shield to then stab him with the sword. The other weapon is the Steel Blade. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Defender is a weapon for Clavats. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Defender is a relatively weak sword that can be equipped by all tribes. It is the fifth sword available. Final Fantasy Legend II The Defender is a powerful sword that also acts as a shield. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Defense (Defender in the Japanese version) is the most powerful sword in terms of Attack power, and it can be bought in the Dwelg Town for a large price of 25,000 GP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Defender is a level 64 sword that increases Attack by 40 and increases base Bravery by 30% at the start of a battle. It can be traded in the shop for 20,160 gil, a Coral Sword, three Dewdrop Pebbles, and four Transmogridusts. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Defender returns as a level 60 Greatsword that provides +55 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 113,800 gil, Zweihander, Sphinx Fang, and five Stalwart's Desires. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Kingdom Hearts The Defender is one of Goofy's shields. It is gained by defeating the Defender Heartless so that it may drop it. Gallery it:Defender (Arma) Category:Weapons